Cuff Me One Year Later!
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: A year after they met, Aiichirou believes that he isn't spending as much time with Rin as he would like, and decides to bring out the handcuffs for one more night. {NSFW}


**Cuff Me One Year Later!  
Sequel to "Cuff Me!"**

* * *

_"Wanna hold you close; wanna hold you close, now!__  
__Wanna kiss you hard; wanna kiss you hard, yeah!__  
__I wanna mark that delicious neck all mine with red marks of possession."_  
_"Bunny Love"-BREAKERZ_

* * *

With Rin being a year older and dealing with all the struggles of college life and managing his steady stripper job, Aiichirou found himself spending less and less time with the older redhead. It wasn't like they didn't know anything about each other. Rin couldn't cook if his life depended on it and Aiichirou was a slob. Over the year that they were dating, they learned plenty. The only real issue was the amount that they were seeing each other. If it wasn't school, or the swim team, than it was Rin's job that got in the way. And Aiichirou couldn't afford to spend every waking minute in the club to watch Rin perform. As much as he wished he could, there was also the studying he had to do. Now being a second year in college, he had his priorities.

Not that Rin was managing any better. He was on the swim team, and had vigorous practices every day that he didn't have to go to work. He would text Aiichirou on occasion during them (once he sent a picture of him in just his swim gear. Needless to say, Aiichirou practically forced himself on his lover that night), but the messages were scarce and short. He really was very busy.

Aiichirou fell back against his pillows with a sigh, looking over at his new roommate. Momotarou was keeping himself occupied with stacking things into one giant tower. The silveret didn't understand how this man was a first year in college, but he wasn't about to complain. His older brother, Seijuuro, was very good friends with Rin, so having this dumb sea otter around wasn't that bad if it meant Aiichirou had an excuse to see his boyfriend.

The younger boy threw himself over the top railing of the bunk bed and smiled broadly. "Wanna go to a club with me tonight?"

Aiichirou blinked. "You wanna go clubbing with me?" he asked, sitting up. The only club he'd ever been to was the one Rin worked at. And he wasn't too keen on the idea of going somewhere else. "What's with the sudden interest?" He glanced at the calendar, realizing that it was his and Rin's one year anniversary. Well, the shark probably had work to deal with so a date really wouldn't be possible. "Whatever, I'll go."

"Yes!" Momotarou cheered, stripping off his shirt and going through his drawer. "The club I have in mind has a live show tonight. We need to look _sexy_."

Aiichirou rolled his eyes, jumping down from the top bunk. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched his roommate struggle to get into a tight-fit shirt. He rolled his teal eyes when Momotarou fell over, squealing loudly as he rolled around on the floor. "You're fucking _stupid_."

* * *

The music blared as Aiichirou stared at the familiar building with wide eyes, the red head bouncing next to him. "Hurry up!" he called, dragging him by the arm inside. "I can't wait for the show!" he said, sitting at the bar and calling the bartender over. "Sucks that I'm only nineteen, so I still can't drink."

"Neither can I, so stop bitching." Aiichirou growled, remembering that he was going to turn twenty-one in a few weeks. The bartender strolled over to them, smiling at Aiichirou.

"Hey, Ai," he said, surprising Momotarou. "Here for Rin?"

"Just here for the hell of it," Aiichirou replied, rolling his shoulders. "Gimme—"

"Water please," someone interrupted, and Aiichirou felt a hand on his hip. He smiled, turning around and kissing the person on the lips. "This seems really fucking familiar," Rin said, smiling down at his boyfriend. "Are you here for the show?"

Aiichirou glared at his friend. "Apparently now I am. Momo-kun told me that there was a show but he didn't know who it was."

Rin chuckled, removing his police cap and flipping his bangs back into place. Aiichirou let his eyes drift down the body of his boyfriend, taking in the new police outfit he had on, smirking to himself. It was different from the one the year before, but it held the same sexiness as the old one. In the back of his mind, the silveret wondered if he'd get lucky with Rin in that outfit like he did before. "So what's up? I haven't talked to you in a while," Rin said, planting his cap on Aiichirou's head, just like before.

"Oh you know the usual. Spending my one year anniversary of my boyfriend and mine relationship in a club with my roommate."

Aiichirou watched with curious eyes as Rin's eyes widened in realization. "…shit, that's today…" He turned away, his face turning a bright red. "Fuck…I thought I'd have more time to think this through…"

"Think what through?"

The shark spun around on his heel, reaching for Aiichirou's untouched glass, and taking a large gulp of the cool liquid. "Nothing. You'll see. Just—don't worry about it for now."

He stormed off, leaving Momotarou and Aiichirou to stare at each other, until the older boy reached up and removed the cap, smiling softly. "He's performing tonight!" Momotarou said, grinning from ear to ear. "You know him!"

"I'm dating him, so I kinda guess that I do know him," the boy replied, smoothing his fingers over the fabric of the cap. "I wonder what he was all flustered about."

"Maybe he's nervous about performing in front of you?"

Aiichirou laughed. "Yeah right. It never stopped him before."

"He's performed in front of you before?!"

"Momo-kun, shut _up_."

* * *

The night went relatively smoothly until the show started. Rin spent most of his free hours with Aiichirou and Momotarou, making small talk and on occasion flirting with his boyfriend. Aiichirou had yet to bring up the fact that he wanted something to change between them so that they could see each other more, but he would wait until that moment. Right now, he was content with what he had. He leaned against Rin, sighing contently as he felt the rumble of the older boy's chest as he laughed.

"So…Ai-kun is _really _dating a _stripper_?"

The only real struggle at the present was Momotarou's questions. Rin laughed again. "Yes, Momo, Ai is dating a stripper, now stop asking."

For some strange reason, Momotarou couldn't grasp the fact that Aiichirou was actually in a relationship with Rin. So far, their entire conversation was nothing but, '_you're dating Rin?' _and other strange nonsense that the sea otter spouted. Eventually, Rin couldn't help himself, "you're related to captain Mikoshiba?"

"You _know _my _brother_?"

Aiichirou groaned, the back of his head hitting Rin's shoulder as the older man sighed. "Jesus _Christ_, Momo, are you naturally stupid? You're _nothing _like the captain." The redhead chuckled, readjusting his boyfriend on his lap. "I think you lost a few genes here and there."

"Oh, _har har,_" Momotarou replied, sticking his tongue out. "Onii-chan's three years older than I am, of _course _he's smarter than me."

"I don't see how being older has to do with anything right now," Aiichirou grumbled, and Rin kissed his forehead. A figure stood at the doorway to the back, waving his arms at Rin. Just like a year ago, Aiichirou mused. "Time for the show, Rin. Knock their socks off," he said, standing.

"If I can knock _their _socks off," Rin pointed at the crowd readying themselves at the foot of the stage. "Then I'm sure I can knock your _pants _off."

"You don't need to perform to do that." Rin laughed, kissing Aiichirou one last time before heading back. Momotarou jumped up.

"Ready for the show?"

_Yes_, Aiichirou wanted to say, but for some reason, he didn't want to. He, who was dating this fabulous stripper, didn't want to even watch him put on a show. He turned to his companion, smiling softly. "Go on ahead. I'll stay here."

"Eh? You sure?"

"Yeah. I need to think."

* * *

He never realized how hard it was to not watch that sexy boyfriend of his work that pole until that night. It didn't help that his pants were incredibly tight the entire show, and that people were eyeing that bugle every time they sat at the bar. He sighed, checking his phone. This time, he remembered to bring his charger. Rin came running out, grabbing the boy's hand without a word and dragging him outside. "Rin, wait, ow, you're _hurting _me!"

"Sorry," Rin replied, letting his boyfriend go and shoving his hands in his pockets. They stood in an awkward silence, before Aiichirou sighed. "Let's go to your apartment. We need to talk."

"…shit," he heard Rin mumble as the shark turned away. "Please don't do what I think you're gonna do…"

The walk to the apartment was silent, with very little interaction from the both of them. Aiichirou carefully formed the plan in his head, while also wishing away the painful boner he had. He removed the police cap—he had forgotten he had it on until about five seconds prior—and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a busy night.

* * *

Rin closed the door after Aiichirou entered, already feeling the involuntary tears make their way to his eyes as he refused to meet his boyfriend's gaze. Aiichirou hated him; hated him so much for forgetting the most important day of their relationship so far. Well, it wasn't that he _forgot_, so to say, he just didn't realize that it was _that _day. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath, but before any words came out, soft lips were against his and he was pushed against the door.

Aiichirou was kissing him. No. Aiichirou was _making out _with him.

Rin closed his eyes, hands grasping on the waist of his partner as his lips attacked back, pants escaping their mouths and legs shaking from excitement. The shark tried to push Aiichirou to regain dominance, but he realized that the shorter boy was having none of that. Instead, Aiichirou pulled away, looking right into Rin's red eyes. "You forgot our anniversary," he stated plainly.

Rin gulped. His lips quivered slightly. "I'm sorry…?" he squeaked.

"You need to be punished," Aiichirou murmured, reaching up and licking the older boy's jawline. "Bedroom, _now_."

Rin wasted no time picking his boyfriend up and carrying him through the apartment, dropping him on the bed. But Aiichirou shook his head with a laugh, standing, and pushing Rin down instead. "_I'm _not the one in trouble. _You're _the one who needs to be taught a lesson," he said, reaching for the handcuffs attached to Rin's belt. He unlocked them, then proceeded to cuff Rin to his bed, just like the shark had done to the silveret the year before. "Isn't this _familiar_?" Aiichirou moaned, pulling at his lover's pants. "It's like we've switched roles."

"_Fuck_, Ai—" Rin mewled, throwing his head back. Oh, this was _so _not fair! He hoped to god there was no foreplay this time around—he didn't think his dick would survive through foreplay if his boyfriend was going to act like this the entire time. Aiichirou chuckled, unbuttoning the trousers and slipping them off the taller man's legs, agonizingly slowly. His boxers came off too, with the same snail pace—

Rin didn't even have enough time to _think _before Aiichirou's mouth was on his cock. He worked the stiff organ until Rin was sure he'd burst. When he released it with a pop, the shark heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone, followed by a shuffle of clothing. He couldn't open his eyes though. He didn't want to cum too early. When he felt Aiichirou climb on top of him, he panicked. "Wait, Ai—"

"_What_?" the younger boy moaned, grinding against the man below him.

"What about the preparation?"

"Do you honestly think you can wait for me to prep myself?"

Rin growled. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You _won't_."

"_Aiichi_—fuck!" Rin threw his head back for the umpteenth time as Aiichirou lowered himself down, the tight heat engulfing Rin, making him moan out in pleasure and finally open his eyes. Above him, teal eyes stared down, lust coating them in a beautiful haze. His lips were apart, air coming out in rapid huffs as he moved himself up and down.

Maybe, just _maybe_, Aiichirou wasn't _that _mad.

* * *

"Ai?"

"Hmm?" the silveret asked sleepily, cuddling closer to his naked lover's side. "What do you want? Is it morning?"

"No, not yet," Rin chuckled, smoothing out his bedmate's hair. "…Can you cook?"

"You know I can. We went over this already."

Aiichirou felt something metal get pressed into his hand. "Why?" he murmured, closing his fist.

"Because one of us is going to have to cook, right?"

Aiichirou shot up, eyes adjusting to the darkness as he examined the object in his hand. "Is this…a key to your _apartment_?"

"No," Rin replied, and Aiichirou's shoulders slumped. The shark wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "It's the key to _our _apartment. If, you want to that is."

"Of _course_!" the boy hugged Rin tightly, smiling into his neck. "You're the best, I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy anniversary. I've been planning this for a while. I was just so piled up with work that I lost track of the days. I never _really _forgot; it just…slipped my mind."

Aiichirou giggled and kissed Rin softly, setting the key on the nightstand. "Go to sleep, shark boy, we've got a busy day ahead. I have to get up early and make breakfast."

"Okay."

* * *

"…Hey, Ai? What happened to Momo?"

"…Shit."

* * *

**Yay! I finished it!**

**This fic has been haunting me since I ended "Cuff Me!". But now that it's done, I can _finally _get to proper work on my other one-shots. There's so many...**

**-Eternal White Rose**


End file.
